


Soulmates - Brohm

by squiggleyo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggleyo/pseuds/squiggleyo
Summary: -Brohm-Soulmates.Everyone has one, whether you like it, or not.This phenomenon has led people to the love of their lives.But you can choose to stay, or leave your soulmate behind, left alone to rot without you.Once you reach 21, a mark appears on your skin.A tattoo, if you will.It's permanent, of course.Perhaps a reminder of what could've been.Your soulmate receives a matching one on their skin, an exact replica of yours.Everything that is written on their skin, is copied on yours.They like to draw on themselves?Your arm looks like an art museum.They cut as a coping mechanism?You'll have to go through the same pain they do.Can you really find love in a hopeless place?---:Notes:This is not an alternate universe, so everyone still makes YouTube videos. They all live in the same city, some further away than others.Since Ohm is older than Bryce, he's going to have his mark before Bryce does.Enjoy the story :)





	Soulmates - Brohm

Bryce was your average, not average almost 21 year old. He had dirty blond hair, and azure blue eyes you probably couldn't find a flaw in. He is pretty tall, around 6'3, and makes YouTube videos for a living. It's his 21st birthday in 3 days, the day he gets his tattoo, the day his doodles will show up on his significant others arm. Was he nervous? Yes, but that's an understatement. He was also exited, the only people he usually talks to are his friends on the internet, and his fans. 

\-----

Abruptly, his phone rang, signifying someone was calling him. Based on the ringtone playing, it was his friend, Jonathan.

"Hey, Jon. What's up?" He answered the phone.

"Are you free tonight, dude?" His friends voice rang through the phone.

"Uhh...I think so...why?"

"Me, Ryan, and Luke are going to the Fall Festival thing. Do you wanna tag along?"

"I guess I could. As long as you promise not to leave me alone with Ryan again."

All Jon did was laugh and say, "Well if you're coming, we're meeting up at my place tonight at 5:00."

"Okay...but you didn't-"

"Bye!" And he hung up.

'Answer my question...' Bryce thought aloud with a huff.

Bryce smiled as he felt a certain cat roam around his bare ankles.

"Hello, Taquito." He cooed. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

Bryce opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He grabbed the bag of cat food from one of the bottom cabinets and poured a generous amount into the huge bowl. It did have to be split by four cats, after all. Cinnamon, Dusty, Ellie, and Taquito were trouble, but they were worth it to Bryce. They were one of the few things he could rely on, without change. He watched as the felines made their way to the ceramic bowl, crunching the kibble between their teeth, and he smiled. It was only 12:00, he still had five hours until he had to be at Jonathan's house, so he figured he would watch some Netflix. As he was about 11 episodes into a new anime, he got a notification from twitter. Bryce paused his show and stretched before turning on his phone, which was plugged into his charger. Looking at the screen, Bryce froze. 4:32. He has 28 minutes to be at Jonathan's house, down the street. If he wanted to take a shower, he would have to hurry up.  
Bryce darted away from his show and went back upstairs. He entered his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He gave a small sigh, weaving his pale fingers through the golden locks upon his head. Turning on the shower, he stepped in, immediately feeling the lukewarm water run down his body. He liked showers, you were just able to think without interruptions, white noise surrounding you. He put a blob of shampoo, that smelled kind of like blueberries might I add, into his hair. More thinking, washing out shampoo residue, and singing later, he was putting conditioner in. While reaching to put it back, he somehow managed to play dominoes with all of the semi-empty bottles he had refused to throw away or use the rest of. They fell to the floor of the shower, making a loud bang sound, followed by a string of almost curse words from Bryce.

"I didn't even touch it! Now I'm gonna have to-" 

His complaining was cut off with a gasp as he fell to the ground, where the bottles lay, water from the shower head spraying him in the face. He blindly moved his hands around, trying to find the little object he would have to push in to turn it off. Once it was pushed, the water slowly came to a stop and Bryce was left on the floor of his shower, naked, cold, and he still had conditioner in his hair.

"I'm going to be late."

\-----

Bryce slid a random dark green zip up jacket on while running out his front door and into the crisp autumn air. He quickly locked the door and booked it down the street, hoping his friends were still at Jonathan's house, waiting for him. He approached the familiar wooden door, and stopped in front of it. Instead of knocking though, he pushed the door open at full speed and yelled, panting.

"I'M HERE!"

The door was stopped by a force, and didn't go any further than a foot. Bryce was not expecting this, and tripped over his own feet, onto the floor. Looking up, Bryce realized this "force" was his friend, Ryan, and he was leaning onto the wall with his hands on his face.

"Oh goodness, Ryan are you okay?!"

Bryce stumbled up and ran towards Ryan, taking his hands away from his face to see his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god...I am so sorry, I had no idea you were standing there- I-I'm going to go get you tissues!"

Bryce looked around frantically and spotted a blue spotted tissue box on a coffee table. He grabbed four and ran back over to Ryan, giving him two to hold his nose with.

"Tilt your head back." Bryce ordered.

He used the remaining tissues to clean up Ryan's cheeks, chin, and hands from blood.  
While all of this was happening, Jonathan was on the couch, practically dying, and Luke was leaning onto a side table for support with his face covered.

"I got that on fucking video..." Jonathan spoke between wheezes, loosely holding onto a vlogging camera.

Luke slowly got up from his spot leaning over, his face red.

"I'm lightheaded....that was the funniest shit I've seen all week." Luke let out a few strained coughs.

"That's going on YouTube...holy shit..."

"I am so sorry." Bryce whispered to Ryan, giving him a hug and digging his face into Ryan's beige sweater.

Ryan gave a stuffy laugh and smiled. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and everyone was calmed down again. They went outside, and started towards Jonathan's car.

"I am so glad we decided to leave at that exact moment." Jonathan pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh get in the car already." Bryce mumbled.

He pushed Jonathan into the drivers seat and shut the door. Bryce took the seat behind him, next to Ryan, since Luke was sitting up front. After the car was started, quiet pop music was playing and everyone started to have their own conversations.

"Yeah...hey Bryce? Why were you late?" Jonathan asked, taking a turn.

"Oh you know...a few mishaps with the shower."

"I sent you an invite at 12:00! What do you mean by mishap?" Jonathan asked.

"It's embarrassing..." Bryce mumbled.

"But, Bryce! Storytime! Luke wants to know!" Luke said.

"I knocked over a few things in the shower..." He mumbled.

"That's not too bad." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but then I fell."

"Oh...." Luke cringed.

Jonathan let out a few giggled in the front

"That's not funny Jon! It hurt..."

"I'm sorry!" Jonathan stifled a laugh.

"I have a bruise and it hurts now..."

"Awe, poor Brycie." Ryan cooed.

"And the shower was still running..."

"You aren't having the best day, are you?" Luke asked.

"We'll make it better! I heard they brought a maze this year and I want to try it out." Jonathan said from the front seat.

\-----

Bryce exited the car as soon they parked, and stretched.

"Woah..." Luke said.

Behind the few rides, the sun was setting. Looking around, there were food trucks, carnival games, and rides. Bryce could just barely see the corn maze from where he was standing.

"Hurry up slowpokes! I wanna ride that one!" Jonathan yelled in excitement.

"Jonathan, we have to get tickets first." Luke said.

"Fuck the tickets! I'm getting a wristband!" He yelled, and ran off into the park.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Luke yelled, running after him.

"Guys-" Ryan yelled before seeing them disappear. "Oh well."

"I guess it's just you and me again, huh?" Bryce asked.

"Looks like it. We'll just get tickets and do a bunch of things until they find us." Ryan said.

"Yeah! Let's go get tickets." Bryce agreed.

The boys walked over to the red striped booth that said 'TICKETS'. After receiving a good amount, they headed into the park and looked around.

"What do you want to do first then?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm...I haven't really thought about it. But you know what we should get? Caramel apples."

\-----

Soon enough, Bryce found himself holding onto a light blue cat plushie with a half eaten caramel apple in the other at 7:00 at night.

"This is really fun, you know?" Bryce asked Ryan as they strolled through the fairgrounds.

"I agree. Although I will say I'm surprised we haven't run into Luke or Jonathan yet. It's been almost two hours since we last saw them."

"Maybe we should look for them?"

"We'd never find them, Bryce. This place is huge. Besides, let's have our peace and quiet while it lasts."

"Okay. We should go get our faces painted! Please, Ryan?" Bryce asked, throwing away his leftover stick and holding his new cat in front of him.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Bryce loosely grabbed a hold of Ryan's wrist and dragged him over to a booth, shoving his plushie into Ryan's hands.  
He sat down on the wooden stool, and the woman asked him what he wanted. After a few minutes, Bryce turned around with whiskers and a cute cat nose.

"Look, Ryan! I'm a kitty!" Bryce said, jumping up from the stool.

"Have a nice day!" The lady yelled.

"Thank you!" Bryce yelled back.

"Brycie, you look so cute."

"I definitely feel cute." Bryce laughed.

Ryan handed Bryce his stuffed animal back, and they started to walk again.

"I wonder what Luke and Jonathan are doing..." Bryce asked aloud.

"Probably scaring little kids. I don't know. I'll call Luke to meet up with us, okay?" Ryan asked.

Bryce nodded and they sat down on a nearby bench. Ryan pulled out his phone and started the call.

"Hey Luke, where are you guys?

"Oh. Well Bryce wanted to know if you guys were going to meet up with us soon or what, because it's getting late."

"What do you mean, maze? It's 7:24!"

"Well tell Jonathan to hurry the hell up."

"Yes, thank you. We'll be waiting."

Bryce listened to Ryan's side of the conversation. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of his face paint, posting it on twitter and instagram.

"Okay, so Luke said that he and Jonathan were-" Ryan's statement was followed by silence as Bryce kissed his cheek, holding his phone in front of him.  
He heard the click of a camera and Bryce pulled away. He giggled and showed Ryan the picture. In the picture, Ryan's face was one of pure shock. The lighting was perfect too, as the sun was just about to go down, and there were fairy lights behind them.

"Look! It's Jonathan and Luke! Let's go!" Bryce suddenly pulled Ryan up by his hand and never let go, continuing as though it had never happened.

"Jonathan! Over here!" Bryce waved through the crowd, and Ryan spotted a certain dark haired male.

"Hey Bryce!" Jonathan said as he and Luke made their way over to the others.

"Where were you guys? We haven't run into you in the past couple hours!" Bryce exclaimed.

"We went on so many rides! But now that the sun set..." Jonathan finished suggestively.

"No. Jonathan, we are not going into that fucking corn maze." Luke said.

"C'mon! Please? We didn't get to go through yet! I heard its really scary!" Jonathan said.

"Last time I checked, Bryce isn't particularly fond of scary things." Ryan said.

"He can suck it up for a few minutes to finish the maze! Right, Bryce? Please?" Jonathan asked, getting closer to Bryce.

"But I heard there's actual people in the maze that scare you..."

"Please, Bryce? It's not like they're real! Plus, it'll be fun! Please?"

"Fine." Bryce mumbled, and Ryan gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yes! This way!" Jonathan yelled and took off.

The other three boys followed closely behind, trying not to lose their crazy friend.

"Are you sure, Bryce? If you don't want to I'll wait with you at the end." Ryan offered.

"I'm fine." Bryce whispered, trying to make himself believe it.

\-----

Oh how wrong he was.

It's been 20 minutes since he entered the maze with his friends, and he was all alone. He was with Ryan, but someone dressed up ran after Ryan and Bryce was forced to go the other way. Now he was all by himself, in the dark, and lost. Bryce listened to his own footsteps as he blindly made his way through the maze. After a few minutes, he realized that there were other sounds. Footsteps. That were not his. But what if it was Ryan? But what if it wasn't Ryan? Bryce was panicking and quickly hid deep in the corn from whoever it was. Bryce looked through the corn stalks, terrified, as someone passed where he had just been. He put his hand over his mouth as he heard the person say.

"I could've sworn I heard someone over here..."

A small tear made its way from Bryce's eye as he sat in silence, waiting for the person to go away. It was extremely dark, and that scared Bryce. A few seconds later, the actor or actress had left, and Bryce waited a bit before coming out of the corn. He wiped his few tears and continued to walk, doing so more quiet than he was before. He wandered around for what seemed like hours, and probably was, before he hear more footsteps. Not again. Bryce could feel his heart hammer in his chest and his shallow breathing came and went faster. He stood completely still, praying that the scary person wouldn't turn the corner and scare him shitless. Bryce decided that it wasn't a good idea to stand still, because chances are the actor would walk his way. Bryce slowly and somewhat silently backed up, progressively getting farther away from the corner.  
Bryce gasped and screamed as whoever was around the corner tackled him to the ground, and he let a few tears slip. Within a few seconds, Bryce's tears were falling quicker and he was breathing heavy.

"Bryce?" He heard.

Bryce forced himself to open his eyes, and was met with Ryan. Bryce cried harder and gripped onto Ryan's sweater, holding onto him for dear life. Ryan slowly lifted Bryce up so he was sitting in Ryan's lap, Ryan hugging him. Once Bryce's tears began to slow down, he lifted his head up to put it on Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Brycie. I thought you were one of those people."

"It's okay...I'm okay..." Bryce said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I smudged my face paint."

Ryan moved Bryce's face so he could see it. He giggled a bit and used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the tears that were right below hid eyes. Ryan pulled tissues out of his pocket and helped Bryce clean up. After Bryce's face was clean, he put his face back into Ryan's shoulder.

"We should get going, Bryce. The guys are probably wondering where we are."

"But I'm scared..."

"It's fine, Brycie. I'm here, okay? I'll protect you."

"Can you give me a piggyback ride?" Bryce whispered.

\-----

Ryan carried Bryce on his back as they made their way out of the maze. The whole time, Ryan kept a casual conversation with Bryce to keep his mind off of what just happened. Occasionally, he told jokes at which Bryce would laugh. They made it out, and everyone was tired.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for an hour!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Some...things happened." Ryan answered vaguely.

"Why are you giving Bryce a piggyback ride? You know what, I don't care. Let's go home." Luke said.

Ryan carried a now sleeping Bryce to the car, waking him up when they got to the car to sit him down. Ryan got into the opposite door, and Bryce put his head against the window. Ryan watched the blond quietly, seeing his hands twitch every once in a while, or see him changing positions to get more comfortable.

\-----

"Brycie? We're here."

He received a groan in response.

"C'mon. You can sleep in your bed."

Still, he got no response.

Ryan carried Bryce down the block, into his house (with the keys he got from Bryce in case something happens), up the stairs, and into bed. He sloppily took Bryce's coat and shoes off, and tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight, Bryce."

A small, tender kiss was placed on Bryce's forehead before Ryan left the room.

\-----  
Blood.

Gore.

Killer.

Ryan.

Maze.

Dead.

Bryce's dreams weren't pleasant that night. The only thing he could think about was what would've happened if the "actors" were real killers.  
He quickly sat up with a scream, making the heavy blanket slide off of his torso, breathing heavily. His cats scrambled away from him, scared at the sudden movement. He felt salty tears against the dry skin on his lip, and sniffled before wiping them away with his hands. A loud noise sounded through the house, his body jolting at the sudden racket. A thunderstorm. He was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. He felt fragile and weak. They were completely unstable, and he couldn't do anything about it. When he was little, he used to hide in his closet, but he has learned to stop, and calm himself down. Bryce reached over to grab his phone when another boom echoed. He looked over to his phone, asking himself if he wanted to call Ryan. Is he sleeping? Will he be mad? What if he doesn't pick up? He shakily pressed on Ryan's icon, and gave a weak smile. His contact picture was when they baked cupcakes, and Bryce put icing on his nose. Ryan had a genuine smile on his face, and Bryce almost forgot about the storm. Until he saw a flash of lightning outside his window. The phone was ringing on the other side, and Bryce tried to control his breathing as he waited. The phone went silent for a second before he heard a voice.

"Hello?" Ryan's tired, deep voice rang through the phone.

"Hey..." Bryce nervously answered.

"What are you doing up so late? Bryce, you know it's three in the morning, right?"

"I'm sorry...I- never mind. You should go back to sleep, okay? I'm sorry for waking you up-" thunder cut him off and Bryce gave a slight whimper.

"Bryce? You okay, Brycie?"

"I'm scared of thunderstorms..." Bryce whispered into the phone.

"Oh..oh! Oh god...um. Hold on, okay? I'll be over soon."

"Hurry please..." Bryce said, softly.

The call ended and Bryce sat his phone back onto his nightstand. He slowly schooched backwards onto his pillows and pulled his blanket closer. Bringing his knees to his chest, he put his head down onto them. He sucked in deep breaths and put his hands into his hair. Bryce's eyes hurt and burned, probably from all of the crying he did earlier. He constantly wiped them and desperately played with the hem of his pajama pants, trying to distract himself from what was happening. He sat in silence as he listened to the heavy rain beat against the roads just outside of his house. He tried to distract himself by thinking about all of the fun times he's had in the rain. How he used to sit on his porch, reading, as the rain washed away the sidewalk chalk in front of his house, how he used to jump around in puddles with his friends, how it let him stay inside and play video games. He smiled at these memories, most of them involving his friends. Without them, he honestly doesn't know where he'd be. He jumped a little bit when he heard his front door open, but relaxed and smiled once he realized who it must be. Ryan was here. For him. He smiled and crawled off of his bed, throwing his blanket off of him quickly. He ran out of his bedroom, going down the stairs as fast as he could. Ryan came for him. While it was thundering outside. He drew his attention to the front door, seeing a soaking wet Ryan standing with his arms open. Bryce ran into his arms, burying his face into Ryan's chest. He clasped his hands together behind Ryan, giving him a gigantic hug.

"I made it."

"I know. And I'm really happy you're here."

"How about we watch a movie? How does that sound?"

Ryan felt Bryce nod a yes into his chest.

"Great. I'll make us hot chocolate, and you can set up the movie, maybe get a few blankets?"

Bryce lifted his head up, looking Ryan in the eyes, "Okay."

Ryan smiled and gave Bryce one last hug before he took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen. Bryce grabbed a huge comforter from his closet and threw it onto the couch before looking on a wooden shelf at his movies. After skimming the cases, he decided on 'The Lion King'. Ryan walked into the room with mugs of hot cocoa in each hand, and sat them onto the coffee table. Bryce pressed play onto the movie and sat down onto the couch, a decent amount of space between him and Ryan. As the movie went on, the mugs of cocoa were slowly diminishing, along with the space between them. When they were about halfway into the movie, Bryce noticed he was so close to Ryan that he was practically sitting on him. He went to apologize and move, but Ryan wrapped him arms around the younger one's torso andbtougjt him closer, laying down. The movie was ignored, and Ryan and Bryce just laid on the couch, cuddling and snuggling close to each other. Ryan gently ran a hand through Bryce's hair as he fell asleep onto of Ryan, their legs intertwined. Bryce slept peacefully the rest of the morning, no more interruptions.

{FINALLY! I FINISHED! I'm incredibly sorry it took me this long to get out, but I did it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!}


End file.
